epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde/Rap Meanings
Bonnie and Clyde 'Clyde Barrow: ' I'll handle this, darling, I'm known to fire off some BAR's (BAR is short for Browning Automatic Rifle, a gun that Clyde was known to use which he is holding in the battle. "Spitting bars" in battle terms means to rap. Because Clyde is "firing off" bars, he his spitting harsh lyrics at Romeo and Juliet.) 'Cause if these lovers cross me, they're gonna end up seeing stars (At the beginning of Shakespeare's play, Romeo and Juliet are referred to in the narrative as "star-crossed lovers" meaning they are an inseperable couple. This line references the famous extract: "Cause if these '''lovers' cross me, they're gonna end up seeing stars". Seeing stars means to see flashing lights after a severe blow to the head, implying that Clyde will knock them out.)'' 'Bonnie Parker: ' I mean I'll let you go first but damn sure I'm gettin' licks in (Even though she lets Clyde get the first two lines, Bonnie wants to diss Romeo and Juliet as well.) On this hissy-fitting rich kid and this prepubescent vixen (Romeo comes from the wealthy House of Montague, while Juliet, born in the rival Capulet clan, was only 13 years old in the play. The play is one of the original examples of teenage angst, and so both Romeo and Juliet are perceived as whiny by Parker.) I'm sick of them! (Parker will hear no more from her opponents, both of whom she thinks are whining and carrying on.) 'Clyde Barrow:' Let's beat 'em then and we can rob 'em blind' (Clyde plans to beat up Romeo and Juliet, and rob them, as they are criminals) I'll stick this punk up from the front (Clyde offers to attack and defeat Romeo, from the front, implying damage to the face, or genitals.) 'Bonnie Parker:' I'll take this broad from behind (To defeat Juliet, Bonnie will shoot her in the back as Clyde attacks Romeo from the front. A "broad" is a woman, as referred to in early 20th-century America) And pop a cap in the ass of the last Capulet heiress ' ''(Juliet is the only child of the Capulets, and thus the female heir to the capulet throne.) '''Give miss no nights in Paris a reason to cry to her parents (The Capulet family planed to marry off Juliet to a wealthy man named Paris. Juliet got upset about this, since she was in love with Romeo, and tried to talk them out of the marriage. Bonnie is saying that after this battle, Juliet will go crying to her parents again.) 'Clyde Barrow:' (Oh!) Romeo, o' Romeo, wherefore you tryin' to flow, yo? (Clyde makes fun of Juliet's famous line "Romeo, O Romeo, Wherefore art thou Romeo?", by insisting that Romeo's flows are bad and had to ask why he's even trying.) Mofo, you soft as a Froyo. Are those the drapes or your clothes, bro? (Froyo is a nickname for Frozen Yogurt. Typically soft, Clyde is implying that Romeo is weak. Romeo's clothes look similar to drapes, with its patterns and what not. Clyde is confused as to what he is wearing, drapes or clothes?) There's gonna be a tragedy (Clyde is hinting at the fact that both his and Bonnie's victory is certainly going to happen. He is also referring to the fact that this tragedy is both Romeo and Juliet end up killing themselves.) 'Bonnie Parker:' Make you ache like your balls on the balcony 'Clyde Barrow: ' Barrow gang put their money where their mouth is (The Barrow gang was the name of Clyde's gang. To "put one's money where one's mouth is" means to do something rather than just talk about it, meaning instead of simply just talking about how they'll beat Romeo and Juliet, Bonnie and Clyde actually will make sure that they do.) 'Bonnie and Clyde:' Spit sick like a plague on both your houses (A plague refers to the spreading of a deadly infectious disease. In act 3, scene 1, Mercutio tells Benvolio "I am hurt. A plague on both O' your houses!" implying that Mercutio has cursed the Montague and Capulet houses. In this line, Bonnie and Clyde both say that their lines are sick like the plague, and to put a curse on Romeo and Juliet to make sure their rhymes aren't as good as theirs.) Romeo and Juliet 'Romeo Montague:' My love, your face is beauty to behold (Romeo compliments Juliet.) I will protect thine honor from these dustbowl dildos (Romeo promises that he will defend Juliet against Bonnie & Clyde's disses. The Dust Bowl, also known as the Dirty Thirties, was a period of severe dust storms that greatly damaged the ecology and agriculture of the US and Canadian prairies during the 1930s. The Dust Bowl had commonly occured in Texas among other states, which is where Bonnie & Clyde hailed from.) 'Juliet Capulet:' A moment's break from your gaze is an eternity past "(Juliet means that it is almost painful to look away from Romeo - who she devotes her love to)" So together we shall both put these bitches on blast "(Responding to the last line, Juliet was angry at having to look away from Romeo so she suggests to chew them out rap style.)" 'Romeo Montague:' En garde! Thou artless beetle headed flax wench The only insult you have thrust upon me is thine stench (Romeo claims that Bonnie and Clyde's disses are ineffective, and that they only insult him by smelling bad. He's possibly simply saying that their rapping stinks.) Why don't you twist upon these nuts? I hear you're good with a wrench The dismal state of your raps should be a federal offense 'Juliet Capulet:' And you there! Wench with the neck of a chicken (A chicken's neck tends to move awkwardly, jerking forward while the head keeps its position still. Juliet insults Bonnie by saying her neck moves in a similar manner.) You'll get an ass-rippin' worse than your boyfriend's in prison (Clyde Barrow had multiple arrests throughout his life and also did time in prison - where he was sexually abused by one of the fellow inmates who he later murdered). You're not a true romance, you're just a conjugal visit Oh, but that's not even your real husband, now is it? (Bonnie was married to Roy Thornton, not Clyde Barrow. Following the previous line, Juliet's saying that Bonnie and Clyde's "romance" is just a show they put on.) Bonnie and Clyde 'Clyde Barrow:' Hey, pardner! You best put a muzzle on your missus ' ''(This could be a reference to the phrase "Their bark is worse than their bite", as well as a muzzle being used to stop a dog from biting people. Clyde is saying that Romeo should put a muzzle on Juliet to stop her vicious 'bites'. This could also be suggesting that Julliet is a female dog - also known as a bitch.) ''''Fore I teach her how we handle disrespect down in Texas. (A common stereotype regarding people in Texas is that matters are settled face-to-face with a gun; and based on this, Clyde threatens to shoot Juliet if she doesn't back off.) Romeo and Juliet 'Romeo Montague:' Do you quarrel, sir? Ho, shall I draw my long sword? (Romeo threatens to pull his sword out on Clyde. The second part is a reference to the line "Give me my long sword, ho! " said by Lord Capulet to his wife in Act 1 Scene 1 of the play when both houses are fighting.) Or will you duck your chicken shit ass back into your Ford? ("Chicken shit" relates to the fact Clyde is from Texas and the stereotype of Texans being farmers. He is also calling Clyde a chicken. Bonnie and Clyde were known for making getaways in their car.) Bonnie and Clyde 'Bonnie Parker:' How could you beat my man in some mano a mano? ("Mano a Mano" is Spanish and literally means "Hand to Hand" as in unarmed combat. Bonnie is questioning Juliet as to whether Romeo can beat Clyde, even suggesting he's too weak to fight him.) You can't protect your best friend from some John Leguizamo (In the story, Romeo's close friend Mercutio is killed by his rival Tybalt. Tybalt was portrayed by John Leguizamo in the 1997 version directed by Baz Luhrmann.) Romeo and Juliet 'Juliet Capulet:' No no, my Romeo will beat your beau in contest blow for blow ("Beau", borrowed from French, is a fancy term for "boyfriend'. Juliet says here that Romeo can fight on par with Clyde and beat him.) He will do upon thine dick what you hath done upon thine toe (While serving a 14-year sentence in Texas for robbery and automobile theft in January 1932, Clyde decided he could no longer endure the unforgiving work and brutal conditions at the notoriously tough Eastham Prison Farm. In the hopes of forcing a transfer to a less harsh facility, Clyde severed his left big toe and a portion of a second toe with an axe, although it is not known whether he or another prisoner wielded the sharp instrument. The self-mutilation, which permanently crippled his walking stride and prevented him from wearing shoes while driving, ultimately proved unnecessary as he was released on parole six days later. Juliet says that Romeo will cut off Clyde's penis, like how Clyde cut off his toe.) Oh, I am killed. What irony is this? (Juliet dies after getting shot by Bonnie, who was angry with her lines. "Oh, I am killed." could also be a reference to another Shakespeare play, 'Hamlet,' in which Polonius says "Oh, I am slain!" after being stabbed in the stomach, or in 'Macbeth,' where Macduff's son declares "They have killed me, mother!" as he is murdered.) The lead role shot down by a failed actress (Romeo & Juliet is a play, and in plays, actors and actresses portray certain roles. Romeo and Juliet are specifically the two "lead roles" in the play, and lead roles are often seen as the best role to have in a play due to them being the focus of most of the play. Bonnie's original goal was to become an actress, but became a criminal by accident.) 'Romeo Montague:' Then I shall kill myself, on my stomach I shall lie ' ''(Upon finding Juliet supposedly dead, Romeo drinks poison and kills himself. The same thing happens here.) '''So you louts can kiss my ass, thus with a dis, I die 'Juliet Capulet:' Oops, never mind, my flesh was merely grazed (Bonnie apparently missed Juliet with her shot, though this line refers to the point in the play when Juliet has taken a narcotic potion to feign her own death.) Where's Romeo? Oh Nomeo! There's poison on your face! (Juliet combines the words oh no and Romeo to express her sadness at his suicide. This could also be a reference to the film Gnomeo and Juliet) Oh, happy dagger, pierce me true, persuade my breath to stop ' ''(In Juliet's final lines of the play, she takes a knife after seeing her lover's dead body, and remarks, "O happy dagger, this is thy sheath; there rest, and let me die.".) '''Sheath yourself inside my heart and like the beat, I drop (To sheath a weapon is to seal it away in a holster, which Juliet says will be a heart as she stabs herself. In music, a beat dropping usually refers to when the music gets intense.) Bonnie and Clyde 'Clyde Barrow:' Well, that was tragic (The deaths of Romeo and Juliet stun Bonnie and Clyde. Their play is a tragedy, where the main characters face misfortune at the end.) 'Bonnie Parker:' That did not go as expected (Bonnie, too, is shocked that their opponents were suicidal.) 'Clyde Barrow' Woulda done that boy some good to just wait a couple seconds (Clyde references how Romeo reacted too quickly to Juliet's death in the story and battle.) 'Bonnie Parker:' It's sad though, really. So young to have just died (Romeo and Juliet died as Teenagers. Bonnie finds it sad that they died so young 'Clyde Barrow:' Well, at least we got each other (Clyde cheers her up by saying at least their still alive together...) 'Bonnie Parker:' Just Bonnie... (..and Bonnie acknowleges of them being together until...) 'Clyde Barrow:' And... (...the couple is riddled with machine gun fire before they could finish the verse, a reference to how they were ambushed in real life.) Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Grace Helbig Category:Hannah Hart Category:Season 4 Category:Rap Meanings Category:Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde